Ouran instituto shinigami Host Club
by ganzter017
Summary: basada en Ouran kou kou host club: que pasaria si en el instituto shinigami se formara un HOST CLUB¡liderados por el principe de Rukia Kaien que intentara de todas formas que Ichigo se vuelva un HOST, la duda es como seran como anfritriones HOST LECTORESX
1. Chapter 1

**Ouran**** instituto shinigami ****Host****Club**

Hola amigos aquí un nuevo fic de bleach n.n U... Podemos decir que es medio universo alterno XD (no piensen que estoy loca) ya que si bien utiliza la temática de ouran koukou Host Club o también conocido como ouran High School Host Club. Esta historia se realiza en el instituto de los shinigamis… por eso medio universo alterno, cambiara solo un poco donde estudian los chicos. Y como se conocieron Espero que les guste y dejen un comentario por favor n.n

Jane

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Diablos… (Dijo en pensamiento mientras se vestía) casa mmmm… que casa si el runkongai 78 no se le puede llamar casa. No me queda más que ponerme esto ¬ (mirando la ropa) me queda bastante grande, (poniéndose un gorro en su cabeza y unas gafas para leer y no cansar su vista, suspiro) ojala fuera rica o tuviera una familia de bastante dinero como todos estos que viven aquí ¬¬ (suspiro agotada) en fin solo deseo un lugar tranquilo para descansar de estos estupidos ricos- miro en los salones de lectura pero había demasiada bulla a si que siguió buscando. Llego a uno de los salones del segundo piso que no tenía letrero, sintió el silencio en el lugar por lo que creía que este seria un buen lugar. Entro…

Bienvenida- dijeron las voces al unísono

Un hombre? que lastima- dijo un hombre de cabellera negra y ojos azules, la chica alzo la vista y se sonrojo inmediatamente, era el muchacho que miraba a escondidas desde que llego. Pertenecía a una de las 5 casas de la nobleza. Pero que hacia aquí en este lugar? y con tantos hombres a caso era rarito? O.o shiva- domo no puede ser ahhh a nooo…-Paso vagamente por su mente atemorizándola esa idea. Miro para examinar la situación cinco muchachos todos guapísimos. Un peliblanco pequeño de estatura, el ojiazul que le atraía y hacia sentir la flaqueza de sus piernas. Un chico serio de gafas, un pelirrojo rebelde que recordaba conocerlo desde su infancia y ser buenos amigos pero al parecer este no le reconoció, y un pelo pincho anaranjado con el seño fruncido que al parecer no entendía nada de lo que pasaba, seguramente estaba en la misma condición. Al observar a todos desinteresados por creer que no era una chica (en realidad si lo era pero no se habían dado cuenta lo único que pensó que era unos bastardos ricos).

Y tu haces acá?(pregunto el ojiazul desde una esquina) que quieres un anfitrión?- dijo con una gran sonrisa sentándose mientras los otros chicos tomaban al peló pincho para que se callase

No creo que sea homosexual no creo que eso este bien visto en vuestra sociedad o si?- dijo arreglándose las gafas el chico serio y distante

Eto.. Nooo (nerviosa) solo quería un lugar tranquilo para poder descansar pero creo que me e equivocado- intento abrir la puerta pero el príncipe de ojos azules se paro y puso la mano en la puerta

No No¡¡¡- mirando con esa sonrisa que le enloquecía desde que lo vio por primera vez conversando en la entrada de el Instituto, pero aunque sintiera eso seguía creyendo que era un bastardo rico

No, no, no que? n-nU –dijo extremadamente nerviosa

A mi se me da que quieres una aventura con uno de nosotros-dándole la vuelta y haciéndola caminar hacia atrás

No, como crees no podría yo, jajaja (risa nerviosa) por favor- dijo muy nerviosa al punto de que se le cayeron los libros

siii, eso es¡¡¡ no te puedes resistir- dijo esta vez dejándola atrapada entre sus brazos y la muralla. Se le acerco y logro tomar el esquisto olor del cabello de la chica y el perfume.

Hueles a chica?... exquisito olor a chica- se le acerco mucho a la cara casi al roce sin darse cuenta de lo que hacia solo el instinto lo llevo acercarse. Rukia abrió los ojos y el ojiazul saco su legua y la movió incitándole al beso. Rukia roja más roja que un tomate se arranco de entre los brazos del pelinegro.

Sii, eso es lo quieres, nadie se niega a un anfitrión, si, siquiera un hombre que huele exquisitamente a chica atrayéndola a su cuerpo- dijo muy pero muy entretenido en la situación que estaba metida el "supuesto pobre chico"

Para por favor… yo noo.. – dijo caminando para atrás sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba detrás de ella, ya que esta vez el chico iba más que decidido a seguir su jugarreta. Rukia tropezó ante el susto de que el chico la abrasase con el grupo que trataba de retener al chico ojimiel, el que a su vez logro soltarse de tan hostigoso grupo. Pero antes que lograse dar un paso tropezó con Rukia ambos chocaron un mueble, en su caída este tambaleo y se callo un objeto que se hizo trizas

Rukia abrió los ojos y sobre ella tenia el cuerpo bien fornido del joven ceño fruncido, quien levanto la cara y quedaron sus miradas frente a frente. Pero lo que más le impacto fue donde fueron a dar las manos del chico. El cual al notar lo que estaban palpando sus manos se sonrojo al igual que Rukia. Las manos estaban en el busto de Rukia, este para asegurarse de lo que estaba sucediendo apretó un poco los pechos de Rukia.

"_Etoo… que diablos pechos... En un hombre? O.o? este tipo que? huele a chica? Diablos que es este tipo? O.o? es..es_ "-se sonrojo pensando en lo que estaba pasando.

Bestia que haces? O///OU- dijo pegándole en los brazos

QUE MIERDA? ERES, ERES UNA o.O?..- estaba diciendo cuando la voz de uno de los chicos hizo separarse rápidamente sonrojados

MIERDA¡¡¡¡ la replica exacta de la llave del rey shinigami- dijo el pelirrojo,

"_Que bien un shinigami menos en este mundo"(pensaba el gafitas) _la subasta para financiar el club a quedado en pedacitos

Adiós a 18 millones de yenes- dijo el pelirrojo dejándose caer en el sillón

QUEEEEE, GOMENASAI YO NO QUISE T…T PERDONENME- decía tratándose de excusarse, momento que aprovecho el ojimiel hablar

MIERDA QUE ME DEJEN IR- sin tomar importancia a lo que había sucedido recién

O.o? _"el también debería estar disculpándose fue culpa de los dos"- pensó Rukia_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Espero que les aya gustado… y dependerá solo de ustedes sin quieren que siga escribiendo esta historia

Bye n.n


	2. era una chica

**Era una chica Oo…**

Kaien este chico? (apuntándole)por que pediste que le trajésemos aquí desde el mundo humano, no ves que podemos meternos en líos- dijo el de cabello blanco como la nieve

Calma, calma¡¡¡¡ su rey tiene todo muy bien planeado no se preocupen, kaien siempre tiene una solución para todo incluso para estos incidentes no previstos- poniéndose la mano en la barbilla

Haciendo referencia a su inteligencia

Desde cuando te crees el rey? ¬¬- dijo el peliblanco asintiendo todos los chicos.

Vamos T..T chicos no sean así, por lo menos digan que soy su líder, No me dejen mal… frente a mis nuevos subordinados T…T- dijo haciendo puchero

"_eto…. Que tipos más raros creo que esta seria la mejor opción para arrancarme de este lugar"- _pensó la chica

Claro, claro lo que tú digas- exclamo el hombre de pelo largo y tatuajes para que el supuesto rey se quedase tranquilo

Miro al ojimiel Rukia le hizo señas para que arrancasen los dos, este entendió las señas de la chica, habían dado la vuelta para salir. Cuando el chico que llamaban por el nombre de , kaien los abrazo a los dos

Que haremos? pronto empezaran a llegar las chicas y la subasta es en dos horas más- dijo el chico serio del club- y este no quiere tomar el papel de tu familiar que deberíamos hacer? Esto es un desastre. Necesitamos tener todas las personalidades requeridas por nuestras clientas- dijo muy serio

Personalidades O.o?? De que hablan estos?- dijeron al unísono con el ojimiel

Obvio todas las chicas tienen gustos diferentes y el deber de un anfitrión es complacer en todo a las señoritas, esa es la razón de nuestras 5 tipos que representan 5 personalidades esos son nuestros anfitriones- dijo El intelectual callado y muy misterioso.

Chicos preséntense- dijo muy animado El chico de apellido Shiva pero hubo silencio y nadie tomo muy en cuenta lo que le dijo kaien- Que se presenten les digo sean corteses y den una buena impresión. Apliquen todo los que les e enseñado en estos años.- uno se levanto de mala gana y se presento.

Ishida Uryuu mucho gusto, soy el administrador de este club y la personalidad intelectual del grupo según Shiva Kaien

Abarai Renji un gusto, la personalidad salvaje

Salvajemente tímido- replico Uryuu

hitsugaya toushirou- la personalidad dual "MISTIR"- dijo agobiado no le gustaba presentar esa idea

Que es eso?- pregunto Ichigo

Personalidad dual misteriosamente tierno jajajajajajajajajajajaja¡¡¡¡¡- dijo Kaien Shiva ante esto los chicos largaron a reír

Y yo claro Kaien Shiva la personalidad de líder principesca

_Líder principesca ¬¬ este tipo si que esta fallado mierda- pensó Ichigo_

_Príncipe, jajaja, la cara en verdad la tiene la personalidad no, obviamente su personalidad es de un terco inmaduro (fijo su mirada el chico que estaba a su lado) el pelo pincho mira desafiante, este parece ser más maduro que el líder del grupo y pensar que seguramente terminara como el primer o segundo capitán creo que el clon de Kaien lo haría mejor- pensaba la chica mientras escuchaba Kaien_

Entiendo solo tengo una cosa que decir…- y se hizo un momento de silencio en el que Rukia pensó que en realidad no estaba equivocada en su idea

Me vale tu mierda de idea yo me iré a casa tu no me mandas.. Mierda de IDIOTA-

o.Ou como me pude equivocar tanto ajejeje :s ajeje no lo puedo creer.-

No me interesa solo hay una forma de que puedas volver, y para eso tendrás que ser un Shinigami o por lo menos aprender a liberar tu catana, cosas que no tienes. No puedes volver estas atrapado- Dijo Uryuu

Se quedo pensativo el ojiazul- tu Ichigo Kurosaki serás el quinto integrante y tu personalidad será una mezcla del tipo opuesto familiar, serás todo lo contrario a mi por eso te elegí- apuntándolo. ,

Por eso te haré pasar por shinigami de elite aunque sea un rioka. Y claramente todos sus gastos serán pagados por mí, mientras trabaje para nosotros, todo sea por el club

ESTAS LOCO O QUE? YO NO TRABAJARE NI UN DIA PARA TI IMBECIL, ME LARGO DE AQUÍ-dijo ofuscado el chico, entonces se creo un gran revuelo en la sala

Calma, Calma, escuchen ya tengo la solución para todo esto.(dirigió su mirada y apunto a Rukia) tu, por romper tan preciada reliquia, y tu (apuntando esta vez a Ichigo) por tener un gran parecido con migo… y ayudar a romper la llave del rey shinigami(silencio) e tomado una decisión ustedes… Ichigo tu serás en nuevo integrante de Host club Y tu pequeño serás nuestra mascota hasta que termine el instituto o nos pagues la mitad del precio del objeto en causa, hermanos (reuniéndose detrás de Kaien los integrantes) den la bienvenida a los nuevos integrantes de Host club

QUEEE¡¡¡¡- dijeron al unísono

A si que Renji, Toushirou, Uryuu, traigan un uniforme para el chicos rápido, rápido- tomaron al chico sin previo aviso aunque trato de liberarse no lo pudo lograr

Que me dejen que me dejen MATTEEEE¡¡¡- Rukia quedo con un gran signo de interrogación en su cabeza, sin entender nada, quedo sola con Kaien

Por favor disculpa a los anfitriones y a mí, por nuestra arrogancia espero que puedas pasar un grato momento trabajando con nosotros. Por favor ahora anda y busca un uniforme para trabajar con nosotros ve por el pasillo ahí encontraras a los chicos ve luego por favor- Rukia asintió con la cabeza y salio rápidamente de la habitación. Quedo bastante consternada por el cambio de personalidad del chico ese chico tan activo y vivaz donde estaba? en todo los aspectos se veía calmado y quizás hasta apagado cuando no se encontraban los otros anfitriones. Llego al lugar ahí de nuevo había una batahola entre todos los chicos tratando de vestir a Ichigo

QUE ME DEJEN MIERDAAA¡¡ NO ME VESTIRE COMO USTEDES NO SEÑOR-Rukia entro en la habitación y vio a las chicos tomando a Ichigo en brazos entre tres, ella les miro y los chicos le miraron a ella y dejaron caer a Ichigo pesadamente al suelo

_Por que diablos sentí que el corazón me latía frente a mi hay dos chicos no será que O///o _

NOOOOOOOOOOO- grito Renji

Que pasa?- preguntaron los chicos

Nada, nada…

Ishida se le acerco a Rukia. Kaien ha ordenado darle un uniforme a la mascota. Chicos por favor

Como tú digas- dijeron acercándose en busca de lograr su cometido

Bien aquí esta tu uniforme- dijo Uryuu

Me niego a ponérmelo- Dijo decidida la chica cruzada de brazos

Hagan que se lo ponga por ultimo a la fuerza- dijo arreglándose los lentes Ishida

Los chicos hicieron shumpo y estaban encima de la chica ya cuando Ichigo se interpuso entre ellos y Rukia-

Esperen Idiotas nosotros podemos ponerlos la ropa solos. No necesitamos de su ayuda, retírense-Rukia no entendía el por que su ayuda

Esta bien, pero no los hagan esperar mas de 20 minutos el host lo necesita- dijo retirándose los galanes chicos del host club quedando solos.

Gra..Gracias- titubeó Rukia.

No las des, me debes una enana. Ahora cámbiate ropa te daré diez minutos para luego cambiarme yo-

Matte¡¡¡¡ como que enana, espera que te diste cuenta de que soy mujer? O.o?.-

Pues Era Obvio con esas cosas bajo tu ropa, es obvio un hombre no lo tiene

QUE DICES BESTIA COMO TE A ATREVES A TOCARME- TROPEZO

QUEEEEE EN PRIMER LUGAR TU FUISTE QUIEN TRO TROPEZO CON MIGO Y AHORA ESTAMOS METIDOS EN ESTE LIO, ADEMAS TU ERES QUIEN ME DEBE UN FAVOR. DIABLOS QUIEN ME MANDA A METERME EN ESTOS LIOS

Rukia entendió que el chico estaba poniendo lo mejor de si para hacer más grata la situación en que se habían metido y el no ella no hacia nada

Lo siento no fue mi intención, gracias por tu ayuda

De nada ahora vístete- Ichigo dio la vuelta para no mirarle, sintió caer la ropa al suelo y se puso rojo, más rojo que tomate

De pronto entraron los chicos rápidamente. Rukia había alcanzado a ponerse ropa. Cuando la cara despavorida de Renji se digno hablar

Se enteraron el gotei se entero del Rioka, vamos rápido escóndanse nosotros los entretendremos por mientras

Matee¡¡ yo voy con ustedes-

No debes quedarte eres el único que conoce el lugar no podemos enviarle solo, váyanse RAPIDO.- Rukia entendió agarro al chico de la mano y salio por una de las ventanas, mientras que de fondo se escuchaba como los trataban de hacer a entender a los superiores de clases y a uno que otro shinigami que no estaba por ahí el chico.

Diablos¡¡ si nos encuentran seguro nos aniquilaran que diablos podemos hacer?- dijo la chica agotada- de pronto un pensamiento vino a su cabeza cuando una gran explosión los alcanzo hiriendo a Rukia. Ichigo tomo a la chica y la apoyo en un árbol

Diablos que puedo hacer.

Se escucho un estruendo gigante- con el cual Rukia palideció, esa era la razón de por que el gotei había entrado en la academia se había infiltrado un hollow

VETE… CORRE UN HOLLOW VETE¡¡¡- Rukia se interpuso entre el hollow e Ichigo y callo herida

Pero que has hecho enana?- Rukia levanto la catana quieres salvarte quieres que el gotei no te busque entones tendrás que…

Tendré que?

Convertirte en un Shinigami y desde hoy tendremos que ayudarnos siempre – sonrió la chica a pesar del dolor

Esta bien shinigami acepto-

No, yo soy Kuchiki Rukia

Ichigo Kurosaki – y la espada traspaso el corazón de Ichigo convirtiéndose en shinigami y como saben quitándole casi todo su poder, Ichigo venció al hollow, y rápidamente tomo a la chica y la llevo a un lugar cercano donde podrían curarle. Así lo hicieron y a pesar de dolor se presentaron

Este será un secreto entre los dos, el host club no podrá enterarse de tus poderes, por lo tanto tendrás que ayudarme hasta que sanes mis heridas y recupere mi poder- dijo adolorida

Ichigo sonrió- no te preocupes nos apoyaremos mutuamente yo te debo una

Frente al host club nuevamente

No me gusta la idea esos ricos bastardos me harta con sus locuras.

Trabajaremos para ellos hasta que encontremos la forma de liberarme de todo esto, con ellos se puede hacer más fácil volver a mundo real ellos me trajeron aquí ellos me darán la respuesta para salir

No me gusta la idea- dando un gran suspiro-

Enana no seas tan perezosa-

Bestiaa¡¡¡ No soy perezosa, solo que diablos bueno.. Ya que importa- abrieron la puerta

ESCUCHEN hemos decidido trabajar para el HOST pero tan pronto como logre volver a mi mundo idiotas les juro que antes de irme los mato-

Las chicas presentes quedaron enloquecidas con la belleza de los chicos que habían entrado por la puerta situación de la que Kaien tomo ventaja Señoritas nuestros nuevos Host han llegado.- le entrego unos papeles al Ichigo inscrito en el instituto.

Las chicas se abalanzaron ante los dos nuevos host Rukia se veía bastante incomoda además de que la presión de las chicas empezara a inflingir dolor en las heridas.

Chicas por favor déjeme por que no vamos a tomar asiento- Rukia se inclino un poco por el dolor, Ichigo se dio cuenta y fue en busca de ella a pesar que las chicas lo tenían demasiado cohibido

MATTEEE¡¡¡¡ DEJEN A LA ENANA EN PAZ- Tomándola con un brazo y levantándola hacia Arriba Rukia ruborizo un poco

ENANO ESO¡¡¡-replico Ichigo arreglando su error ante la mirada escabrosa de Uryuu

AHHHHH¡¡¡ QUE LINDO UN AMOR IMPOSIBLEEEE-se escuchaba las voces de las chicas regocijándose de alegría y entusiasmo

Si supieron que soy una chica O.o O.o su supieran que es una chica- al unísono

Kaien miraba la situación y por alguna razón cuando Rukia fue alzada el se le quedo mirando, vio sus bellas facciones sus ojos llenos de una hermosa oscuridad y ese frágil cuerpo que no parecía de hombre.

Para ser chico hule demasiado bien… como chica y es bastante atractivo… si fuera chica seguramente yo…

oooOOOOOOoOooOoOOOOOOOooo

Bien, bien aquí entregando un segundo capitulo espero que les guste me esforcé jejejeje alguna duda o algo me lo comunican

Demasiado agradecida con sus comentarios

bye

BIEN RESUBIDO GRACIAS THREENAMES por avisarme de mi error a veces amantes de los fic el sueño logra que uno no se de cuenta del error espero haber arreglado todo los errores y mil de disculpas por no haber revisado el fic adecuadamente antes de subir, si se me a pasado algo nuevamente reitero las disculpas pertinentes. Prometo que el otro capitulo estará mejor

sayonara


	3. Chapter 3

**Una bella chica**

El Host club tiene como responsabilidad básica el dar placer de una compañía masculina a la estudiante shinigami que pueda pagarlo. Host club esta aquí para dar compañía a la señorita que tenga tiempo y dinero. A si es la sociedad aristocrática de cualquier lugar y así es aquí. Mientras se tenga el tiempo y el dinero todo puede funcionar

Ricos bastardos- susurró Ichigo

Bestia esa es mi frase ¬¬- dijo pegándole un codazo

Que dices ENANAAA¡¡ ¬¬-

Enana? No será enano? Kurosaki-kun- arreglándose las gafas el quincy encubierto

Ajajajajajajajaja siii¡¡ obvio, obvio enanoo¡¡ O.oU – muy complicado por que pudieran descubrir a Rukia

No se cuanto más podrán ignorar estos tontos el perfume de mujer, creo que seria bueno evitarlo cuando te pongas el traje de gala.-

Rukia se puso muy nerviosa y se cubría con las manos- no, no como crees es que las chicas cuando me abrazan ajajaja…- me descubrió, me descubrió pasaba por su cabeza

En realidad a mi no me importa tu perfume es cosa tuya, mientras que cumplas con tu parte pero me parece raro-

No, no, es que lo que pasa es que las chicas tu sabes…. el uniforme eso… si, si que le dieron... se derramo y bueno eso… (Desperado por encontrar una respuesta que dejara tranquilo al quincy) espera de que gala? O.o- se pregunto Ichigo evadiendo el anterior tema

Si de gala, después de esta pequeña reunión, hoy hemos preparado la fantasía gala otoñal.

Pero, hoy tenemos que estudiar?-

Ese no es mi problema se les aviso ayer.

A nosotros O.o?- dijeron mirándose ambos chicos.

A puesto que Shiva-kun se olvido de avisarles, que desastre. Bueno cancelare todas actividades para que puedan estudiar antes de la gala, 45 minutos es lo más que puedo darle para estudiar kido.

Pero es Ichigo es un Idiota en kido lo único que sabe es Shumpo que le enseño Yourichi-san

QUE DICES ENAN…- cerró su boca ofuscado

Hablaremos con el profesor para que tome justo ese examen-

Hablas de sobornarlo O.o?- dijo confuso Ichigo

Cuando uno es el rey en la oscuridad se puede todo o no?- dijo haciendo referencia a lo que había escuchado comentar al host mientras estaba en la puerta, esto hizo petrificar a los chicos

Camino hacia la puerta arreglando sus gafas- estudien shumpo a si no retrasaremos la gala otoñal

Siii¡¡ señor-- al unísono

Aquí están sus celulares (dejándolos en la repisa) desde hoy estarán comunicados

Gracias O.o- al unísono

No es nada, solo un pequeño aumento en su cuenta, (risueño) a las 5:30 en el host club adiós-

Todo quedo en silencio, y se sintió el desplome de los chicos en la muralla que los llevaría al suelo

AHHH¡¡ casi me descubre por tu culpa BESTIA¡¡

QUE DICES ZORRAA- Ichigo le tomo las manos y se pusieron a pelear igual que niños Rukia le pego una patada e Ichigo se contenía gritándole y agarrándola de la cabeza haciéndole sentir que era pequeña mejor dicho una enana.

BESTIA ESTUPIDA-

ENANA-

ZORR….-

Por que se pelean?- de improvisto el frágil cuerpo fue alzado por los aires para separarlos

RENJI¡¡- reclamo la chica ante un ruborizado chico

Yo conozco este cuerpo, tiene el mismo cuerpo que Ru…- Ichigo se paro rápidamente y le tapo la boca a Renji y junto con Rukia lo sacaron de la habitación

TU..TU ERES RUKIAAA¡¡- dijo apuntándola, ambos chicos se lanzaron sobre Renji y le cubrieron la boca

Si, si soy Rukia pero por favor no se lo puedes decir a nadie, menos a Kaien-domo tengo que pagar ese dinero-

Si y si la enana se va tendré que pagar esa baratija solo-

Bestia eres estupido o que? SOLO TE PREOCUPA EL DINERO¡¡

Menos estupido que tú (apuntándola) que se hace pasar por hombre ENANA¡¡

A SI? NO SOY EL QUE ESTA ATRAPADO AQUÍ SIN SABER COMO SALIR BESTIA¡¡

ZORRA-

BASTAAA¡¡- dijo el pelirrojo que miraba como se peleaban sin tomarle en atención

Renji no dirás nada verdad? por favor- este asintió con la cabeza

Lo que tenemos que hacer es lograr que no se enteren los demás-

Si hablas de que no se entere Shiva e Ishida

O.o?... O.o ?... o.O? …toushirou

Estoy perdida dijo Rukia dejándose caer hacia atrás a la muralla-

El ojos esmeralda camino tranquilo hacia el grupo- En realidad me había llamado la atención que no supiéramos nada de ti, creo que nadie puso atención a ese detalle. Ya que todos te llamábamos "mascota" pero solo un par de tontos no se daría cuenta que eres mujer con esa delicadeza con que haces las cosas-

Gra… gracias- titubeo la chica

Era obvio que eras mujer, comprendías a las chicas, eras delicada en tus cosas y obviamente nunca te cambiaste ropa con nosotros exceptuando claro esta a Kurosaki Ichigo que siempre estaba con tigo

QUE DIABLOS LE HAS HECHO A RUKIA IMBECIL??- dijo un enfurecido Renji

MATTEEE¡¡-YO A ESA ENANA NO LE HE VISTO NADA Y MENOS TOCADO- Aunque paso por su cabeza el pequeño incidente de como se conocieron

Renji tranquilo el solo me ayudo y le debo a él que no me hayan descubierto hasta ahora-

Es verdad eso?

Claro, él me ayudado aunque es un tonto, engreído y una bestia estupida… me ayudado-

Gracias¡¡ no me sigas ayudando- dijo Ichigo con su seño fruncido

Por mi parte no se preocupen yo no diré nada, dependerá de ustedes que Shiva no se entere de que eres chica

De pronto se abrió la puerta y entro Kaien

Bien señores hora de cambiarse ropa el Host empieza funcionar en 30 minutos con su gala

Otoñal

Si claro- dijeron sin tomarle atención a Kaien

Chicos que pasa? Algún problema, en que les puedo ayudar?-

No es nada Kaien-domo (con los ojos cristalinos) solo asuntos de chicos-

Si claro baka ¬¬- dijo Ichigo

A vestirse mis queridos amigos- dijo sonriente y animando a los chicos.

Si Kaien-domo- replico la chica

KAIEN, KAIEN TODOS CON SU KAIEN, IDIOTA DEVUELME A MI MUNDO¡¡- se fue con toda su fuerza en contra de ojiazul pero este le esquivo con facilidad.

Ehy¡¡ Kurosaki Ichigo te falta mucho para que me puedas pegar, quizás algún día si me alcances te deje volver a tu mundo antes no- dijo moviéndose rápidamente y dejándolo en el suelo

Ichigo¡¡- replico la mariposa de la muerte

Es una promesa en tres días, Idiota en tres días me marcho de este mundo-

Estaré esperando _"aunque no tengo permitido dejarte ir aun al mundo verdadero_"- pensó el chico- bien, bien a vestirse y se marcho, con Ishida detrás de él.

No como este idiota no se da cuenta de que él es una chica- dijo cerrando la puerta

El host del instituto shinigami, tenía un nuevo secreto que ocultar y fue así como empezó la nueva gala de otoño…. Los chicos vestidos y Rukia sola en el vestidor:

Diablos que haré es solo cuestión de tiempo para que se entere Kaien-domo- mientras se sacaba la ropa

Chicos disculpen- abriendo la puerta del vestidor

To..too e.. tu.. tu . no..chi…ca.- balbuceaba el enrojecido chico

AHHHHHHH¡¡- Ichigo corrió a ver que sucedía y entro a la habitación

RUKIAAA¡¡ QUE TE A PASADO?- dijo, para luego poner atención y enrojecer ante una chica que no hallaba que hacer.

Rukia tomo una toalla y se cubrió¡¡- SALGAN DE AQUÍ- los chicos reaccionaron y salieron para quedarse mirando un al otro

Una chica?- enrojecido tocándose la cara

Si Idiota es una chica no te habías dado cuenta¡¡-

Una chica¡¡ una bella chica-

De que diablos estas hablando?-

En otra parte:

Bienvenidas señoritas pasen a mejor momento de sus vidas, los Host estas a su disposición

Kaien- domo dijo que hoy presentaría al nuevo host oficialmente, al que hace llamar mascota

O diablos estamos metidos en un lió.

OoOooOoO

Aquí esta un nuevo capitulo saludos


	4. UN AMOR PROBIBIDO

**Un amor prohibido **

La verdad es que el lió en el que estaban metidos era grande, pero mas grande era la sorpresa que tenia el chico al ver por el umbral unos pequeños pero bien puesto senos en el supuesto cuerpo de un hombre... diablos es una chica, una hermosa chica fue lo que alcanzo a decir cuando lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

Y que piensas hacer ahora Kaien- arreglando sus gafas

La verdad es que no se, las señoritas nos están esperando y nos falta un integrante- apoyándose en la puerta

Pero ella a un tiene la deuda verdad?- dijo con bastante malicia el quincy

si.. qui..- y se abrió la puerta

KAIEN-DOMO- dijo abriendo la puerta y cayendo a los pies de Rukia cubierta solo por una toalla, después del costalazo miro hacia arriba viendo la bien marcada y trabajada figura de la chica y no pudo evitar la estreches en sus piernas y el sonrojo en su cara. Pero a Rukia no le preocupaba nada más que el Host club no la echara ya que aún le quedaba más de la mitad de la deuda a pagar. Fue así que se puso al lado del chico enrojecido y trataba de explicarle pero indudablemente la vista de Kaien se iba para otro lado

Oye enana por que no te cubres (tirándole su suéter en la cabeza) es Idiota te esta mirando como baboso- Rukia enrojeció y se cubrió

AHH?? QUE DICES O///o Kurosaki- dijo parándose ofuscado

ah? y tu no- dijo nuevamente con esas ansias de molestar el Quincy

O///o Qu..QUE ESTAS DICIENDO¡¡-

Pues nada mas que la verdad¡¡- Idiota presumido

Kaien-domo- por favor no me arrojé fuera del club

Kaien medito un momento- yo creo que puede haber una solución

Claro que la hay- dijo arreglándose las gafas el rey en la oscuridad del host de los Shinigami

Pero no involucra a la chica solamente si no al pelo pincho- rió sarcásticamente pero a la ve suave

A que te refieres?- pregunto curioso el principesco Host con ojos tiernos y curiosos

La idea es simple, a las chicas les encanta ver amores prohibidos no?-

_Esto me huele mal_¡¡¡- fue el pensamiento de Ichigo arrinconado el muralla todo engrifado

=O siiii cuéntame más a que te refieres, el club tendrá más adeptas a eso te refieres cual es tu idea

Lo que digo es que si la chica se puede quedar. Si se sigue pasando por hombre, y pasar todo el día con el pelo pincho-

Baka¡¡¡ ni lo creas que yo me pasare todo el día con esa enana-

Bestia te escuche ¬¬-

Silencio¡ jovencita te ayudara a ti

SIIII¡¡ cuéntame más (paseándose por toda la habitación muy intrigado)

Es muy simple Tu Ichigo kurosaki¡¡¡- y sonó el celular

Ring… ring XD

Ishida- las chicas están impacientes no los deja tranquilo- Dijo Toushiro

Bien, si pasan esta gala les diré mi idea (caminado hacia la salida) será deber tuyo Rukia convencer a Kurosaki

Siii gracias¡¡- dijo Rukia

No se vale me has dejado con toda la curiosidad vamos Ishida no seas malito ya¡¡ ya-

Compórtate Kaien no seas un Idiota-

Este muy sutilmente sonrió- no creas todo lo que ves Ishida-kun

Que?- pregunto asombrado

Nada solo te puedes asombrar, no juzgues no sabes nada de mi- Ishida sintió un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo al verle caminar tan seguro. De pronto se dio la vuelta Kaien

Bien mis queridos amigos (alzando las manos) vamos a la galaaa¡¡¡

O.O? Esto dejo bastante desconcertado al Quincy

Rukia se arreglo el cabello se puso su traje y salio corriendo atrás de Ichigo

Hey¡¡¡ Ichigo¡ claro que me vas ayudar no?-

¬¬* Tu que piensas¡¡- dijo bastante enojado

Yo creo que si¡ (sonriendo) vamos no te puedes negar (pegándole un codazo mientras se ponían detrás de una cortina para la presentación)

Que noo¡¡ yo tengo ninguna responsabilidad- suspirando hondamente

Que si la tienes además yo te ayude no te quejes-

Que noo¡¡ enana- dijo empujándole un poco

BESTIA que te crees a mi nadie me empuja- tomando impulso para empujarlo, corrió con todo impulso pero antes de que llegase la patada tropezó con la alfombra sintiéndose un gran golpe. Los chicos adelante de la cortina no le dieron importancia y abrieron la cortina-

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH¡¡¡¡ KAWUAIIIII , QUE LINDOS, NO LO PUEDO CREER - Se sentía el grito de las chicas. Mientras los host veían asombrados

Claro la sorpresa era obvia, al abrir el telón, la escena era bastante desconcertante. Dos chicos botado en el piso uno con la camisa medio arriba el otro sobre él tomados de la mano

Señoritas les presento O///o a nuestros dos nuevos host, Ichigo Kurosaki (apuntándolo, el cual estaba rojo Rukia encima de él, la cual no hacia nada solo pensaba en que ya la arrojarían del Host por su estupidez) y el joven, el joven (que diablos sucede aquí haciéndoles una señal de que se parasen)

o.o Hey¡¡¡ Ishida como se llama?- Pregunto Kaien

Se llamara, se llamara (Kon seria bueno no, no lo creo ese peluche estupido no se merece ni ser nombrado) Kio , así es Kio

Bienvenido a la gala del host club tomando a los chicos y abrazándolos muy sonriente

Aunque la escena era la verdad una pelea, nadie creería que dentro del host hubieran peleas por lo tanto era… que más podía ser Que:

Un amor prohibido

Gracias por leer y esperar tanto xd


	5. Ella es mi enana es mi problema¡¡¡¡

El host club está para dar placer y gratos momentos a las señoritas. Claro si tienen el dinero y el tiempo para hacerlo, así funciona la aristocracia en todas partes y aquí es igual.

0ooOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ahhhhh que maravilla de día, esta exquisito- Tomo aire animadamente dejándose caer al pasto

Si es un agradable día supongo- Suspiro agotado

Que pasa bestita? A caso mojaste la cama, o una chica te acoso de nuevo- dijo muy risueña

¬¬* Enana presumida… no es eso solo que- el chico se quedo en sus pensamientos

Rukia al notar el silencio eterno del chico se le acerco pasando su mano por el brazo- Ichigo que pasa? Te sientes bien tienes fiebre (poniéndose frente a él y tocándole la frente), a mi parecer qno

Una sonrisa se embosco en su cara- no Idiota solo son estupideces (rukia se sonrojo al ver al chico tan cerca) Además no te das cuenta que todos nos miran – acercándose un poco más

¬¬* tú crees que esto es muy grato para mi pasar al lado tuyo-casi susurrándole

Obvio que si además supongo que no aguantarías un día sin mí en este club ¬¬*- agarrándole la mano

Claro puede ser que tengas razón pero aun así el que está quedando como un gay eres tú- dijo risueña

¬¬* y todo esto es por tu culpa enana maldita- acercándola más a ella, aunque esto era una pelea las chicas que le miraban a escondidas seguían creyendo que era una escena de amor

No esta tan mal sabes- dijo maliciosamente

Y eso por qué?- pregunto curiosa mirando disimuladamente a su alrededor

Pues esto es solo para host afuera sigo siendo normal entre los hombres, pero si realmente tuviera que tocar o besar… a un hombre lo haría a ti-

Rukia quiso alejarse pero Ichigo se lo impido

Y sabes porque? ….

No, no lo sé- pensando que Ichigo la podía hasta llegar a besar en este mismo momento

Porque aunque eres más plana que un hombre sigues siendo una chica así que no estaría siendo gay

o.o?... SILENCIO… MAS SILENCIO….. SIGNOS DE INTERROGACION…. BESTIAAAAAAAAAA¡ es solo por eso que me besarías eres UN GRAN IDIOTA-

PERO QUE DIJE DE MALO?- Rukia se levanto enojadísima mientras las chicas detrás los arbustos miraban atónitas que según ella tan bella pareja se halla quebrado-

Señoritas el espiar a los host no está dentro de los gastos pagos- dijo Uryuu arreglándose las gafas

Ishida-san- Kio y Ichigo se pelearon que horror que haremos sin nuestros amados-Decía la chica desesperada

Señoritas no se preocupen en el viaje de invierno del Host seguro podremos lograr que se reconcilien, las entradas ya están a las venta. Les aconsejo que las compren ahora ya que son solo diez invitaciones. Para poder estas con los Host por dos horas.

*o* Como usted diga Ishida-kun- Embobadas las chicas mientras este se había dado cuenta que logro su cometido

Mientras tanto Rukia ofuscada se acercaba por uno de los pasillos hacia las habitaciones y no mira que estaba frente a su puerta esperando

Que le pasa Kuchiki-kun no le gusta su nueva Habitación?, no es lo demasiado amplia para usted, quizás pueda pedir una más grande?- dijo muy amablemente

Sin mirar rukia contesto- No está bien muchas gracias con su permiso

No atenderás a tu amo y señor-sonrió levantándole la cara

Kaien- Domo- miro impresionada la chica

Déjame pasar a tomar una taza de ese café tan raro que haces-

Si está bien- abriendo la puerta (recordando que esta era la casa de estudiantes de aristocracia las habitaciones parecían casas XD)

Que lo trae por aquí Kaien-domo en que le puedo ayudar?- dijo nerviosa

Dime Kaien por favor no hay necesidad de formalidades- dejando la taza de café en la mesita

Muchas gracias Kaien- dom… Kaien- sonrió contenta

Rukia por entraste a esta escuela?- pregunto muy serio

Pues la verdad recibí una beca, es la razón-

Y tu familia donde esta?- pregunto parándose y mirando por la ventana, Rukia se paro nerviosa y le contesto-

Pues no tengo familia, al menos quienes lo fueron ya no están aquí…- algo apenada

Y por que el apellido Kuchiki entonces?

la familia de los Kuchiki me otorgaron su apellido por que mi hermana se caso con su descendiente pero nunca lo he visto ni me interesa. Solo acepte a beca por que fue la última petición de mi hermana antes de morir…

y tu nueva familia no te ha llamado a su casa?

La verdad me hay llamado a su casa pero yo no quiero ir no me gusta la vida tan cuadrada de las familias nobles…o.o sin ofender- dijo un poco entendiendo que quizás metió la pata

Ya veo o sea nuestra querida KIO se esconde de su familia estudiando en una academia como un estudiante normal. Muy interesante.- miro a Rukia de pies a cabeza con esa cabellera desordenada que se dejaba para que nadie se diera cuenta que era mujer, sus ojos oscuros que no lograban decir lo que realmente estaba pensando en ese momento. Se acerco muy despacio casi murmurando

Quizás el serekei es muy pequeño a pesar de todos los rukongai- dijo acercándose lentamente hasta llegar donde estaba la chica de espaldas hacia él

Usted lo cree la verdad es que yo veo bastante grande más aun el rukongai 1 y 2- dijo distraída en recoger a taza

Pues quien diría que una Kuchiki llegaría a estudiar aquí, será que es bueno tener la familia cerca- dijo con voz muy sexy

A que se refiere con eso de fami…- de pronto Rukia fue alzada en brazos y puesta contra la muralla

En otro lugar .-.-.-.-.-.-.,

Es mejor que te disculpes ahora si no quieres tener un mostro cerca de ti en la noche-

No tengo por qué¡ ella fue la que empezó- tirando una piedra contra un árbol

Imagínatela a la noche con una cara de dos metros con todo el desprecio que te mirara espantaras a las chicas por el bien del club ve y discúlpate si no quieres sentir su ira. Además ella es tu responsabilidad según el acuerdo. Recuerdas ¿ella es tu enana tu problema- Ichigo sintió el escalofrió recorrer su espalda

Creo que mejor iré ahora, no lo quiero ni pensar si se enoja más. Nos vemos Ishida- dijo alzando la mano y marchándose

EHYY KUROSAKI-KUN BUSCALA EN SU HABITACION SEGURO ESTA AHÍ- dijo sonriendo maliciosamente, a lo cual Ichigo no tomo atención y se fue rápidamente para llegar.

Kaien-domo que le pasa.. etooo- ruborizada sintiendo su corazón en su mano

No te gustaría que fuéramos familia? Kushiki-sama-

De qué forma es improbable no somos de la misma familia- esta trato de zafarse de el chico pero este le tomo las manos y la sostuvo para que no pudiera moverse

Claramente uniendo las dos familias de que otra forma?- acercándose al cuello de Rukia para tomar su olor

Mientras ichigo se acercaba por la ventana al sentir un golpe y ver que no pasaba nada se decidió a encaramarse por la ventana para entrar a la habitación-

Kaien DOMO ESPERE como etooo- grito la chica

Te gusto verdad kuchiki?, quieres que sea tu príncipe- dijo tratándola esta vez con ternura

Kaien domo yoo..

ENANA O.O?

ICHIGO- REPLICO

QUE LE ESTAS HACIENDO A MI ENANA BASTARDO- Quitándole a abrazándole

Ante la mirada desafiante de Kaien


End file.
